Coincidence
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: She looks like her. She's sweet like her. Hell, she even has the same name as her. Kinda. But it's not the same girl. Is it? Or, is it just a huge coincidence? (Kamil x OC pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harvest Moon or any of their characters. I only own the OCs and the somewhat plot.**

* * *

Kamil's P.O.V

So here I am. Oak Tree Town. It took a few days but I'm finally here. I didn't want to leave Bluebell and my friends but Howard said this'll be good for me. Me, and my broken heart. Oh my god I'm just like Dirk when he left Zephyr Town. Speaking of which I hope he and Lillian are very happy together. Yes Lillian left me for the postman. I don't blame her. Those two have more in common than we do. I don't want to talk about it. However I'm just not here to hide. I'm also here on business as well. Some guy told me that I can find flowers here as well. And that's why Howard told me that this'll be good for me. He doesn't know about my broken heart. Not even Laney knows. Only Ash knows.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Huh?" I turned around to see a woman with a bun in her hair. "Well, it depends. I'm looking for a man named Klaus? You see, I'm a florist, and looking for wild flowers." I explained.

"Ah, yes. You got the right place. Klaus lives on the other side of town actually. I'd show you but I'm afraid I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"That's okay ma'am, I can find him on my own."

"Hi miss Veronica!" A girl greeted the woman.

"Ah, Lil. You're just in time. This young man..."

"Oh name's Kamil."

"Kamil is looking for Klaus. Have you seen him today?"

"Yes, he's in the forest. I just passed him actually. I'm not busy so I can take you to him if you'd like?"

Facing the girl, I paused. This can't be happening. "L-Lillian?"

"It's Lil actually." She smiled.

No no no no. This can't be happening. She looks exactly like Lillian. How is that even possible? She even got the exact same outfit as Lillian. Am I dreaming?

"Sir? You okay?"

"Lil is one of our farmer's. You'll be in good hands."

"...Farmer?" She's a farmer?

"Sir?" The girl waved a hand in my face.

"H-huh? Oh you can call me Kamil." I smiled awkwardly, coming back to reality.

"Hm, perhaps you should take him to Raeger's. He probably needs something to eat."

"Miss Veronica it's Wednesday."

"Ah, that's right."

"I-its alright, I don't need food. I just...I'm just don't feel well all of the sudden. Is there a inn? I should rest."

"Yes we have a inn." Lil grabbed my hand, "I'll walk you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kamil's P.O.V

Ow my head. I have a headache. I swear I just met a girl who looks like Lillian. I sat up. Looking around, I just realized that I wasn't in Bluebell. I'm in Oak Tree Town, and this must be my room at the inn. I must've took a nap.

"Oh hey, look who's up."

"Huh?" I turned to see Lil, was she here the whole time?

"I ran back to my farm and made you this," She sat on the bed next to me, handing me a cup of tea. "Are you okay Kamil?" She gave me a smile just like Lillian's.

I returned her smile, "I'm fine, I guess I'm a little homesick at the moment. And to be honest, you look like this one girl I once knew."

"What was her name?"

"Lillian," I admitted.

She paused. "Oh, that's why you called me Lillian earlier." She giggled, "This is weird, but Lillian's actually my name...too. Kamil, I swear I never seen you before."

"I know," I looked at her, "I know. The girl I knew wouldn't leave Bluebell...or Dirk."

"Dirk?"

"Now I know you're not the same girl." I smirked, "Dirk's the postman in my old town, well, kinda."

"Kinda? But how can a postman-"

"He works for two towns. The other town, Konohana, is just on the other side of the mountain."

"Ah," She looked at me, "You can call me Lillian if you like."

"Nah, I think I'll use Lil, new town, new friend, with a nice nickname." I smiled. "One more thing, where did you get that outfit? It's just like...Er, never mind."

"Let me guess, Lillian had this outfit? I made it myself. We have a Antique Shop in town and I bought the sewing pattern."

"Ah, I see." I nodded.

"Oh. I forgot, I told Klaus that you're looking for him, and he said you can go see him whenever you're ready."

Crap I forgot about Klaus. "Thanks, I just have a question for him about flowers. You see, I'm a florist, and I'm looking for wild flowers."

"Ah," She stood up, "I can take you to him whenever you're ready."

I stood up, "Sure let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Kamil's P.O.V

I've talked with Klaus and the man had told me everything that I needed to know. Which wasn't much. Seriously. All he told me that I can find what I'm looking for in the forest. Which makes sense, but still. He could've told me that over the phone.

"He's right you know." Lil said once we had left the man's house. "I'd find flowers whenever I'm up there. Which is everyday since my farm is through the forest."

"Really?"

"Yup." She giggled. "I'd be happy to show you if you'd like."

"I'd like that. Thanks."

"Oh!" She grabbed my arm, "Come with me. I just remembered something. I want to show you something."

"Alright," I said as I allowed Lil dragged me through town, and to someone's farm that was next to the inn.

"I hope she's home."

"Who?" I questioned.

"Oh never mind I see Nadi. He can help us instead."

"Huh?"

Lil faced me, "Nadi's a gardener. He works for a rich farmer named Elise. I want to show you her flower garden." She smiled, "I think you'll like it."

"Ah, alright lead the way."

"Hi Nadi!" Lil greeted the man with a smile.

"Oh hello, Lil. Who's your friend?"

"Nadi this is Kamil. He's a florist, and is looking for flowers. We just saw Klaus, who told him that he can find some flowers in the forest. Since Kamil likes flowers, I thought I'd show him Elise's flower garden."

"Ah, of course. I don't mind showing you the garden. Where are you from Kamil?"

"Bluebell." I replied.

"Never heard of it, but it's nice to meet you."

"What's going on out here?" A girl dressed in pink came out. This must be Elise.

"Elise this is Kamil. He's a florist. Can I show him your flower garden? Please?"

"Anything for you Lil." The girl looked at me up and down before whispering something into Lil's ear. Lil giggled. I was confused.

Lil gave me a smile, "Right this way."

I followed the girl towards a area where I couldn't believe my eyes. There was flowers everywhere. I was impressed. The flowers looked perfect. I wonder how they do it. I wonder if these people would let me keep an I on these.

"So I take that you like what you're seeing?"

"I do. Thanks for showing me these Lil." I smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

I paused. Looking at Lil again I blinked. She really is like Lillian. She's really kind like her. For some reason I already like her. It only has been a day and I'm crushing on Lil. I should really get to know this girl before I make up my mind though. She might be taken, after all.

After we left the farm, we walked around, talking about whatever came to mind.

"Ah, hey, Lil." A man greeted the girl.

"Hi, Raeger." She started blushing. I saw it. Boyfriend perhaps? Shit there goes the idea of liking this girl. "Oh Raeger, this is Kamil. He's a florist. He just got here today."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you Kamil." Raeger shook my hand before turning back to Lil, "It's a good thing I found you, Lil. Since today's my day off, do you wanna have dinner with me tonight?"

And there it was. The one question that I was afraid of. This guy just asked Lil out on a date. Ow, my heart. Yup. There's no way I have a shot with Lil now.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hey, guys! Oh my god it has been a while since I've updated this story. To be fair, I was distracted with information about the new Sos game, you Japanese players are SO lucky to be getting it next month while the rest of us have to wait another year or so for the English version lol. The game looks great so far XD  
_**

 ** _Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to the people who've followed/favorite/reviewed this story, I'm glad you guys really enjoy it, and it's not over yet XD_**

* * *

Kamil's P.O.V

"Raeger, I'd love to," She smiled at the man, my heart breaking. I know I just met this girl but still, it hurts. It was stupid of me to think that I had a chance with Lil on my first day in town. She clearly likes this Raeger guy. Me and my jealousy should stay out of it.

"Awesome. I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yes, I'll come over around 7." Lil told him while blushing.

"Until tonight then," Raeger held onto her hand, kissing it. I was annoyed at the sight. "I should get going, Fritz may need me to help him again. Oh, and it was nice to meet you Kamil."

"You, too," I said slowly, trying to hide my jealousy. Once he left, I turned to Lil. "So, is he your boyfriend?" I couldn't help my curiosity with that question.

She looked at me, "No," She sighed, "I wish. I had a huge crush on him for a year now," She admitted, "I can't believe Raeger finally noticed me." She smiled, coming back to reality. "Oh, sorry, I was going to show you my farm, wasn't I?" She blushed in a embarrassment. "We can go now if you'd like."

"That's... That's okay. I shouldn't waste anymore of your time. Maybe some other time."

"Um...okay? So, I'll see you around?" She asked as I walked away.

I turned to face her. "Yeah, I'll see you around, Lil." I smiled at her before walking away. I need time to think.

* * *

I've been in the forest all afternoon, thinking. Thinking about life. Why am I here? Yes I know on business but...I don't know what to think anymore. I came to Oak Tree Town to forget about Lillian, not to fall in love with a girl who looks like her. Not to mention, she has the same name as her. I sighed. I've made up my mind. I have to forget my feelings for Lil, it's for the best. She likes Raeger anyway.

Back in town, I went back to the inn, where I saw Lillie and Melanie. They're sisters right? "Hey Kamil," Lillie greeted me with a smile.

"Hey." I waved to them.

"Are you okay?" Melanie gave me a look, "You don't look so well."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little homesick." I admitted.

"A broken heart?" Lillie spoke up.

I looked at Lillie. How did she know that? I told her nothing. "It's complicated," I admitted, walking passed them.

"How so?" Lillie followed me.

"I bet he likes someone here already. However his old feelings for the other person in his old village is still on his mind." Melanie said as she followed.

"Guess that's possible," Lillie giggled, "Who's the girl?" She looked at me, "Unless you're in love with a guy?"

I smirked at that comment.

"I bet it's Lil. He likes Lil." Melanie looked at me curiously, "I knew it! You like Lil! You're blushing."

I sighed, "Okay, yes, I like Lil, happy? I like Lil, however she has feelings for someone else."

"Raeger." Lillie nodded at me, "Yeah, we know."

"So, who was the other girl?" Melanie questioned.

"Her name was Lillian."

"But that's-"

I stopped Lillie, "Lil's name. Yeah I know."

"And kinda mine. Lillie's also short for Lillian, you know."

"Yeah I realized that. However you don't look like Lillian."

"Huh? But-"

"Lil looks like Lillian." I showed them Lillian's picture that I had in my pocket.

"Oh..." Lillie paused for a moment, "Are you sure you like Lil? It's possible that your feelings for Lillian is still there. Seeing Lil is bringing back those old feelings."

* * *

 **A/N: Is Lillie right? Does Kamil really have feelings for Lil? Or does he still like Lillian? R &R.**

 **In case you're confused, I would be I have to admit...**

 **Lillian is from: ToTT.**

 **Lil, is just a OC. lol.**


End file.
